Nobility
by Disco-Freak
Summary: Sequel to A Glimpse into the Future, taking place 5 years later. Peace may have come to Kells, but Rheged is in turmoil. Garrett needs to guide his kingdom through the loss of its King and Angus must face a dangerous enemy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mystic Knights, Saban does. I do not have the rights to the characters, settings, past plots, or any of it. The only things I have are my own characters, settings and plots in this story, as well as a love for Irish mythology. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Authors Note: This is a continuation/second installment of my last story, A Glimpse Into the Future. I would highly recommend reading that before this story, as I have created original characters and the storyline has progressed significantly since the television series. As always, R&R, I love feedback!

…

A heavy snow was falling outside of Kells castle, coating the ground in deep white powder. The river had frozen over and icicles hung from bare tree branches. The kingdom hadn't seen this much snow since the blizzard some five years previously, the year of the battle between Kells and Marosia where Queen Maeve had finally met her demise. This winter was just as frigid - even the wild wolves who usually thrived in the cold were holed up in their dens awaiting the spring.

On this particular day, King Rohan sat at the edge of the long wooden table in the throne room with his brow furrowed deeply in thought. The expression made faint laugh lines appear around his eyes. After a moment, he delicately picked up a white marble chess piece from the board in front of him and moved it along several places, knocking a small black pawn from its square. Across from him, Queen Deirdre sat with her arms folded, resting on her swollen belly; she was due to give birth to Kells' first heir come springtime.

"Well played," she said, nodding approvingly. "But I'm afraid you've overlooked something…" With a smirk, she plucked a black piece between her thumb and forefinger and moved it diagonally across the board. "Checkmate."

Rohan blinked in shock. "How did you-"

"I've told you before," she shrugged, "You need to be more attentive of the periphery of the board."

Groaning, Rohan pushed himself up from his chair. "Next time, I'll have you," he avowed. He held out his hand.

She shook his hand to mark the end of the game. "I'm not so sure about that," she laughed.

Rohan helped Deirdre up from where she sat and guided her to one of the heavy chairs that rested by a crackling fire in the corner. He picked up a wool blanket from a basket on the floor and placed it gently over Deirdre's shoulders before taking a seat himself. He rubbed his hands together in front of the flame, warming from the chill that came from the cracks around window.

Deirdre pulled the blanket around her and looked at the snow falling over Kells. "Isn't it just beautiful?"

Rohan cast his glance at his wife beside him looking out the window. Her fiery red hair hung past her shoulders, framing her face. The years had been kind to the Queen, whose face had matured into that of a strong and confident woman. He sighed. "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe."

Deirdre looked over at Rohan and smiled, thinking he too was talking about the winter scene. "I suppose Ivar is glad that he is in Arabia during this cold spell. He never did care for the harsh Kells winters, did he?"

"He certainly wasn't fond of them," Rohan agreed, thinking back to the first year the Arabian Prince had spent in Kells, some ten years previously. "If I recall correctly, he wasn't fond of being hit in the back of the head with snowballs either."

"I can't imagine why," Deirdre grinned. She curled her legs underneath her on the chair. "Do you think he and Eilidh are doing well in Arabia? It's been so long since their last visit."

Rohan nodded. "Three years. The time really has flown past. In his last letter, he said that they were enjoying spending their time with his family. I miss having him around though."

"So do I," Deirdre sighed, fiddling with a ruby bracelet on her wrist. "So much has changed these past few years. I even miss having Garrett around. I was almost starting to actually _like _him once Niamh came along."

"He was right to go back to Rheged, what with his father's ill health. I know what you mean though," Rohan said, leaning towards Deirdre and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's all been very quiet since they left."

It was at that moment that the doors to the throne room burst open. Rohan and Deirdre spun around to see two young children bundled up from the cold running inside, shouting and laughing.

"You'll never catch me!" the young girl squealed, running behind the wooden table and sticking her tongue out at the other child.

"Will too," the slightly smaller boy retorted. "I'm much faster than you!" He ran towards the girl, leaping onto a chair and then jumping off, leaving a trail of wet snow behind him. The girl shrieked and ducked under the table, crawling to the other side before she rushed to the red velvet thrones at the front of the room. The boy tried to follow, but clumsily tripped over a chair clutched the cloth runner upon the table as he tumbled to the floor, bringing silver candlesticks and empty goblets down with him clattering loudly.

"Whoops," he uttered, his eyes widening at the mess.

At the door, Angus - holding a small toddler bundled in warm furs, her cheeks pink from the cold - caught up to the boisterous children and shook the snow out of his hair before noticing the chaos on the floor. "Oh for the love of Dagda, you've got to be kidding me."

"Jack did it," the girl blamed, pointing at the boy on the floor.

The boy scooted away from the mess and jumped to his feet. "Thanks a lot, Molly," he grumbled. "It was an accident!"

Angus rubbed his temple in exasperation. "Would the both of ye _please_ just stay still for a bloody minute!" They backed glumly to the centre of the room. "On second thought," he said deviously, "why don't you pay our friend Cathbad a visit? I'm sure he'd love to show you his latest magic…" The children looked at each other wickedly and noisily ran up the spiral staircase to the druid's chamber.

Angus turned his attention to Rohan and Deirdre, who were holding back smirks by the fire. "Hi," he greeted, before snatching the table runner up from the ground and putting it back on the table. "I sent the troops home. Can't see a foot in front of ye, snow's coming down so thick."

Rohan stood up and moved to where Angus was replacing the fallen items. "Better that they be with their families, I suppose. On that note," he looked over his exhausted-looking friend skeptically, "how are you coping with Eabha away? She's been tending to her parents for nearly two weeks now!"

"It's been a fecking nightmare," Angus answered grimly, trying to pull the baby off him and put her on the floor. The little girl clung tighter and he gave up, adjusting her on his hip. "She's meant to be coming home today, but with the storm this bad, I wouldn't be surprised if she's stuck in Sruthán another night."

"I've got my fingers crossed for you, friend," Rohan laughed. "With any luck, you'll get this lot home and she'll already be there."

"Yeah. Before I forget, I've got something for ye," he said, reaching into the inside of his fur-lined vest and pulling out a wax-sealed roll of parchment. "Poor kid who was delivering it was shivering like he'd never felt the cold before."

Rohan took the parchment and examined the seal. "This is the seal of Rheged," he exclaimed. "It must be from Garrett!" He tore open the letter as Deirdre wandered over, interested. "_King Rohan and Queen Deirdre,_" he read aloud, Deirdre and Angus reading silently over his shoulder.

"_It is with a heavy heart that I bring you news of the passing of my father, King Harold. While his death was expected, it is nevertheless a great loss to my kingdom. Alas, my mourning kingdom cannot wait for a King, and I am to be coronated in a week's time. I would truly appreciate it if the Mystic Knights would join me on this occasion - Prince Ivar and Commander Angus have been issued the same invitation. I understand, of course, if you are unable to leave Kells on such short notice. You and your families will all be welcomed in Rheged with open arms. Cordially, Prince Garrett."_

Folding the parchment and placing it on the table, Rohan turned to face Deirdre and Angus. "It sounds like he could really use some friends right now."

Deirdre nodded and sat on a wooden chair, easing her aching back. "We did always promise that we would go to Rheged and visit." She looked sideways at Angus, who was absent-mindedly prying the wriggling toddler's chubby hand off of his face. "You'll be joining us, right?"

"I can't imagine anything more exciting than a coronation," he said sarcastically. "But yeah," he added as Deirdre narrowed her eyes at him. "We'll go."

"Good. Then I'll have our fastest ship prepared to leave upon Eabha's return," Rohan said, placing his hand on Deirdre's shoulder.

A loud bang came from the direction of Cathbad's chamber and dark smoke puffed through the peephole, followed by coughing and an irritated shout. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times not to touch _anything_ in my chamber," a weary voice chastised. Out of the stone staircase, the children reappeared with the druid close behind them, shaking his bony finger. "Just wait until your father hears that you've been messing with my potions again!"

"He won't mind," Jack remarked happily. "He never does!" He and his sister giggled and ran to Angus, hiding behind his legs. Angus tried unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on his face as he playfully ruffled Jack's dark hair.

"You know," Cathbad muttered bitterly, "I never thought I would long for the days when only one little sneak was destroying my chamber."

Angus waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we'd best get a move on. Come on you lot," he said, nudging the children towards the door. "Let's see if yer Mammy's home." As they approached the door, Angus stopped in his tracks, grabbing the back of Molly's coat; the child jerked backwards with her hands in her pockets. Carefully kneeling down while keeping hold of the youngest child in one arm, Angus looked at the young girl with his eyes narrowed, then held out his free hand, palm upwards.

Molly blinked innocently. "What?"

Angus raised his eyebrows. The girl grudgingly pulled a ruby bracelet from her pocket and dropped it into Angus' hand.

"And?" Angus prompted sternly.

Her brilliant blue eyes unwavering, Molly reached inside the fur lining of her coat and pulled a small vial containing one of Cathbad's potions. She sighed in defeat. Without a word, Angus stood up and tossed the bracelet to Deirdre and the vial to Cathbad, both of whom looked down in surprise to realise the objects were no longer on their person.

"Apologise."

Sheepishly, she peered past her father at Deirdre, Rohan and Cathbad, and bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Damn right you are. Now let's go," Angus said. He gave a friendly wave to the other adults, the baby copying and blowing a wet kiss. "See you tomorrow," he added before closing the heavy door.

Deirdre couldn't hold back a smile. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

"Definitely not," Rohan laughed, squeezing her shoulder.


End file.
